This is a new Gordon Research Conference, entitled, "Drinking Water Disinfection By-Products (DBPs): Integrating Occurrence and Formation, Exposure, Toxicity, and Epidemiology". It will be held at Mount Holyoke College in South Hadley, MA, on August 13-18, 2006. The aim of this conference is to have the latest DBP occurrence and formation, exposure, toxicity, and epidemiology research presented to continue the dialog between chemists, toxicologists, epidemiologists, and engineers in this area, and integrate epidemiologic, toxicology, exposure, and occurrence and the formation studies to solve DBP issues. Issues to be covered include new reproductive/developmental toxicological issues, human exposure, chemistry of formation, and remaining cancer issues. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]